


Китти

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Nonvember, Omega Rey, Pacific Northwest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polite Ben, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Southern Ben, Two Shot, for now, stranger danger, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: С неба лило как из ведра, машина сломалась, а альфа по имени Бен предложил подкинуть до дома. Казалось бы, он повел себя как настоящий джентльмен… Или нет?





	1. drizzle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kitty Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599737) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Машина заглохла в нескольких милях от Сиэтла. Шел дождь — потому что в чертовом Сиэтле он шел всегда — и Рей не испытывала никакого желания покидать теплый салон и поднимать капот. Издав обреченный стон, она провела ладонями по лицу и стукнулась лбом о руль. Ну почему именно сегодня ей так «везло»?

И все же, несмотря на усталость, добираться домой как-то надо.

Тем паче это опасная ситуация для омеги — очутиться одной посреди дремучей глуши. Пусть нынче альфы немногочисленны, но чуяли омег они без всяких проблем. Следует оперативно справиться с возникшим затруднением и вернуться к цивилизации.

Рей выскочила из машины, стуча зубами от падающих с неба ледяных капель, и открыла капот. Оттуда — мешая разглядеть источник проблемы — вырвался едкий дым. Она замахала руками, пытаясь хоть немного разогнать его, и искренне пожалела о том, что сегодня решила не идти на те занятия с Роуз…

— Мэм?

Звук чужого голоса был равносилен резкому удару по затылку: _альфа_!

Рей выпучила глаза и драпанула прочь от этого глубокого баритона. Пусть у нее за плечами были курсы самообороны, совершенно очевидно, что по силе ей никак не сравниться с полноценным взрослым альфой. Тысячи лет эволюции и естественного отбора сделали свое дело — сердце Рей бешено забилось, стоило ей увидеть возвышающуюся в паре метров здоровенную фигуру.

В руке он держал зонтик, еще сильнее подчеркивающий его неестественно _высокий_ рост. Длинное бледное лицо обрамляли черные волосы, на подбородке темнела небольшая щетина, над губами — усы. Он был одет в красную клетчатую рубашку с темными джинсами и слегка сутулил плечи, словно пытаясь не выглядеть угрожающе. В свете фар блеснул регистрационный браслет.

Незнакомец улыбнулся.

— Простите, что напугал вас, мисс. Я Бен. — Его взгляд изучающе скользнул по ее машине. — Вас подвезти?

— Нет, у меня все в порядке! — выпалила Рей. — Уже з-звоню другу!

На самом деле нет. Телефон-то давно разрядился.

— Должен признаться, мне будет больно смотреть, как ты тут промокнешь до костей, Китти. Прямо как дворняжки в моем сарае. — Бен улыбнулся и кивнул в сторону стоявшего неподалеку серебристого пикапа. — Поехали. Подброшу тебя до дома.

Рей чувствовала, как дрожит. Встреченный парень не походил на типичных альф. Обычно они вели себя нагло и заносчиво, и, если честно, она уже ожидала, что он попробует затащить ее к себе в машину. Но вместо этого он просто протянул ей свою медвежью лапищу и снова улыбнулся.

Поэтому она заколебалась.

— Ладно… Можно я захвачу пару вещей?

— Без вопросов, Китти.

Бен приподнял над ней зонтик, и Рей, нырнув в свою машину, забрала сумочку и сотовый. Направившись вслед за Беном к пикапу, она краем глаза глянула на номера — на случай, если он решит выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость. Конечно, ничто не помешает ей потом заявить в полицию, но вот от шрамов после нападения избавиться будет нелегко.

Бен распахнул перед ней пассажирскую дверь, прямо как настоящий джентльмен (с тягучим южным акцентом, какой не часто услышишь в штате Вашингтон), и Рей оценивающе осмотрела салон. Чисто. И даже не пахло омегами, хотя запах альфы витал в воздухе и немало нервировал.

Бен устроился на водительском сиденье и, рассмеявшись, энергично замотал головой, стряхивая влагу с волос. Рей ойкнула от неожиданности. Но потом тоже не удержалась от смеха.

— Где живешь, дорогая? — поинтересовался он и, потянувшись назад, зашарил за сиденьем.

— Э-э… Немного в стороне отсюда. По загородному шоссе.

— О, так мне попалась любительница природы?

Бен выпрямился в кресле и протянул ей красное полотенце, которым, судя по запаху, точно недавно пользовался. С пунцовыми щеками, Рей взяла его и быстро вытерла лицо, чувствуя, как их запахи смешиваются. На мгновение ей почудилось, что он так флиртует.

— Не уверена насчет любительницы, — пробормотала она и услышала, как он завел машину. — Меня зовут Рей, кстати.

— М-м. Для меня ты всегда будешь Китти, мисс Рей.

Дорога, в общем-то, прошла спокойно, они неплохо поболтали. Бен работал на стройке и жил в городе, что ему не нравилось. Рей уловила это по его голосу — не только благодаря интуиции, но и потому, что отметила изменение интонаций размеренного мелодичного баритона. Сама она беззаботно поделилась тем, что работает секретаршей, и Бен внимательно выслушал ее рассказ.

Тем не менее остаток пути Рей провела вся на нервах, сжимая в руке разряженный телефон. Впрочем, Бен не давал поводов для беспокойства. Он невозмутимо вел машину, вежливо поддерживая разговор, и Рей так и подмывало спросить, свободен ли он. Но намекать на свою симпатию альфе наедине представлялось неразумной затеей. Рей знала, какими они бывают.

Пикап, поскрипывая, свернул на гравийную дорогу к ее маленькому домику. Хотя он был одноэтажным, всего с одной спальней и ванной, Рей потратила немало сил и средств, чтобы отремонтировать его. На заднем дворе она развела скромный огород, обнесенный сеткой от оленей. Придет время — ей очень хотелось на это надеяться — и она научится полностью обеспечивать себя.

Бен припарковался и посмотрел вперед, сквозь лобовое стекло.

— Ну разве не прелестное местечко, — он прищелкнул языком. — Надеюсь, у тебя есть какое-нибудь оружие. Например, ружье?

— И спрей от медведей. Иногда они спускаются с гор, чтобы порыться в компостной куче у леса. Но медведи безобидны. Зато олени…

— Крысы с копытами.

Рей прыснула.

— Точно! В смысле мне, как всем, нравился «Бэмби», но провались они к черту, когда начинают жрать мои помидоры!

Бен с улыбкой откинулся на спинку сиденья. Какой же он все-таки _огромный_ … Мощные запястья, покрытые шрамами и царапинами, грубые ладони…

— Медвежатина слишком жирная и вонючая. А вот оленина — вкусная штука.

— Я слышала, они как буйволиное мясо, хреново дерьмо на вкус, — пожала плечами Рей.

Неожиданно улыбка Бена погасла. Подняв брови, он взглянул на Рей в полумраке так, будто она только что ударила его по лицу. Она моргнула в ответ и исподволь сдвинулась по сиденью к дверце. Ведь это _альфа-самец_ …

Стало так тихо, что было слышно, как по машине колотит дождь. В конце концов Бен наклонил голову.

— Вижу, у Китти грязный язычок, — Бен сжал пальцами руль — даже костяшки побелели — но все же улыбнулся. — Надо бы вымыть этот прелестный ротик с мылом.

Рей скованно засмеялась.

— Моя приемная мама пробовала — не сработало. — Она взялась за ручку дверцы. — Э-э… В любом случае, мне пора. Надо покормить кота. Спасибо, что подвез, Бен.

Его лицо вдруг стало совершенно непроницаемым. Он кивнул.

Она торопливо выбралась из пикала и поспешила к крыльцу, нервно теребя позвякивающие ключи. Бен подсвечивал ей дорогу фарами, и после того, как она отперла дверь, немного задержался на подъездной дорожке. Наконец, через минуту-другую, раздался шум двигателя, и пикап укатил.

Рей закрыла дверь на все замки и прислонилась к ней спиной. Хотя Бен казался весьма приятным парнем, она не такая дура, чтобы доверять альфа-самцу.


	2. deluge

Пролетело несколько ничем не примечательных недель, от Бена не было ни строчки, ни словечка. Рей испытала некоторое разочарование, поскольку он ей понравился, но вместе с тем она осталась довольна — ведь ничего плохого тоже не случилось.

Как-то вечером она засела с попкорном смотреть очередную мыльную оперу. К несчастью, любимый плед был в стирке, поэтому пришлось закутаться в снагги с леопардовым принтом — подарок-прикол от Роуз — но Рей все равно любила эту теплую хрень с рукавами.

Внезапно раздался стук в дверь.

Рей встрепенулась. Шел дождь (ну, это как водится), часы пробили девять. Вскочив с дивана, она не раздумывая подскочила к двери и легкомысленно принялась отпирать замки. Пожалуй, виной всему был бокал вина, который…

За дверью возвышалась здоровенная фигура Бена в знакомой красной клетчатой рубашке и джинсах. Он стоял и улыбался. Рей заулыбалась было ему в ответ, но тут же перестала, уловив его _запах_.

— Добрый вечер, мэм, — он толкнул дверь плечом. — Весьма сожалею, что так получилось.

— Б-Бен…

Он распахнул дверь настежь и схватил Рей за руки. Она заорала, мгновенно протрезвев, но он уже захлопнул дверь. Бен глубоко втянул носом воздух и поволок Рей прямо к спальне, не обращая внимания на ее испуганные крики.

Каждой клеточкой тела сейчас он был тем мощным альфой, каким и показался ей с первого взгляда. Пинком открыв дверь спальни, он швырнул Рей на кровать и прижал к веселенькому — в цветочках — покрывалу. Запах бурливших гормонов Бена заполонил комнату, и у Рей перехватило дыхание.

— Прошу прощения, — выдохнул он. — Я не хотел этого делать.

Она металась и кричала. Пусть у нее уже имелся опыт, но течка пока не пришла, и узел обещал стать чертовски болезненным ощущением.

Перевернув ее на спину и задрав снагги, Бен запустил руку под ночнушку и стянул с Рей трусики. Он рыкнул, раскладывая ее по постели под непрекращающийся шум дождя. И даже как будто пытался быть нежным. По крайней мере, так могло показаться.

— Я знаю, знаю, — он обхватил ее щеку, свободной рукой в это же время расстегивая ремень, — тише… тише… — и кнопки ширинки. — Я буду очень аккуратным, Китти. Я не хочу причинить тебе боль.

— Слезь с меня! — выкрикнула она.

— Боюсь, этого я сделать не могу.

Матрас отчаянно скрипел, пока они с Беном боролись за контроль. Рей, конечно, знала, что ей не равняться с возбужденным громадным альфой в гоне, но не сдавалась, продолжая яростно сопротивляться, даже когда он окончательно придавил ее к постели. Он не разделся сам и на ней оставил одежду — явно спеша найти облегчение.

Губы Бена мазнули по ее щеке, а горячий твердый член скользнул по промежности. Рей завизжала и забилась с новой силой, и близко не готовая принять в себя такую махину. Ей следовало догадаться — сообразить, что он непременно вернется!

— Все будет хорошо, — прошептал Бен. — Не волнуйся, дорогуша. Я не брошу тебя. — Он подался вперед, головка члена вдавилась в нее. — Ты станешь моей парой. Меня правильно воспитали.

— Нет… НЕТ!

Тело Рей реагировало на стимуляцию — и ему удалось протиснуться на пару сантиметров. Бен прижался лбом к ее лбу.

— Я понимаю, Китти. Понимаю. Я буду с тобой нежным и терпеливым, — темные глаза Бена светились удовольствием. — Мы останемся вместе. Я не из тех, кто бы попользовался тобой, стал бы относился к тебе как к вещи…

Его член толкнулся глубже, и Рей взвыла, без всякой надежды докричаться до кого-то в здешней глуши. Зажав ей руки, Бен приподнял ее бедра. В какой-то момент слышно было только, как усилившийся дождь барабанит по крыше. Бен шумно выдохнул ей в шею.

Его член полностью погрузился в нее — такой толстый и твердый — но Рей знала, что это еще цветочки: скоро он разбухнет и превратится в огромный узел. Всхлипнув, она зажмурилась, Бен между тем нашептывал комплименты ей на ухо.

— Такая красивая. Ты такая красивая. Вся такая нежная и влажная. Мне так не терпится… спариться с тобой.

Рей вонзила ногти ему в бока.

— ПОШЕЛ ТЫ!

— Понимаю, ты злишься, милая, но я никуда не денусь. — Он вдохнул запах ее волос, продолжая мягко подаваться бедрами. — Будь добра, не ругайся, или придется тебя наказать. Я правда не хочу, не вынуждай меня.

В отсутствие течки это скорее напоминало пытку. Бен шептал и шептал, безостановочно терзая ее членом, и каждый толчок словно наждачкой проходился по ее напряженной чувствительной плоти. Гон пробудил в нем голод, заставив превратиться в ненасытное чудовище, а про презервативы и напоминать было бесполезно. Рей укусила его за плечо, что лишь подстегнуло его — он удвоил усилия.

Все же вскоре он успокоился, стараясь двигаться так, будто хотел доставлять ей как можно меньше дискомфорта. Его шелестящее бормотание защекотало ей ухо, черные волосы коснулись щеки, и он начал тихо постанывать, в то время как тело Рей стало поддаваться на его бережный, щадящий темп. Она стиснула коленями его бедра и кончила, испытав короткий нежеланный оргазм.

Бен с рычанием ухватился за деревянное изголовье кровати, тяжело дыша. Узел уже распирал Рей изнутри, наливаясь кровью.

— Хорошая девочка, — простонал Бен. — Хорошая… Я так и знал, когда мы встретились, — он хлопнул ее по бедру, не замедляя движений. — Знал, ты будешь тут, когда мне понадобишься. Из тебя выйдет славненькая самка. У нас будут славненькие щеночки.

Рей вцепилась в подушку.

— Пожалуйста, хватит! Я… Я не хочу самца!

— М-м. Какая жалость — он у тебя уже есть.

Она почувствовала, что он наклоняется, и замотала головой, но Бен повернул ее шею и впился зубами в основание, прямо в дремлющую брачную железу. Рей взвизгнула — без течки ничто не умеряло боль, — но теперь это не имело значения: Бен установил нерушимую связь между ними.

Разумы и сердца соединились — с этим едва знакомым ей человеком — но таков закон природы.

Рей распирало на узле. Ей оставалось лишь судорожно подергивать бедрами, пока Бен с рыком накачивал ее семенем, бормоча бесконечные извинения вперемешку с комплиментами, верный своей джентльменской обходительности.

Наконец он вздохнул и перевернулся на бок вместе с ней. Потом потерся о нее носом, замурлыкал, прижавшись губами к свежей метке, и начал старательно слизывать кровь. Рей задрожала и, глядя за его широкое плечо, будто окаменела. Как это могло случиться с ней?..

— Я против жестокой эксплуатации женщин, — пробурчал Бен. — А ты хорошая девочка. Мы будем так счастливы вместе… Создадим замечательную семью. — Он подтянул одеяло. — Прошу прощения, если узел причиняет тебе боль, дорогая… Моя прекрасная маленькая кошечка, трогательно промокшая на обочине.

Вздрогнув, Рей ожила и разразилась сдавленными всхлипываниями.

— Пожалуйста… пожалуйста…

— Тише-тише. Я знаю. Прости мою грубость, но не волнуйся, я тебя никогда не брошу. Мама воспитывала меня не для того, чтобы я плохо обращался с девушками… И я сразу понял, что ты составишь мне идеальную пару.

— Ты сделал мне больно!

Из груди Бена исторглось глухое рокотание, и Рей осознала: он заурчал, прибегнув к самому действенному способу заткнуть омегу. А потом посмотрел ей в глаза и улыбнулся.

— Иногда боль необходима, Китти. Порой она способна дать то, что нам нужно.


End file.
